Ryan York
Ryan York is a reoccurring character in seasons 4, 5, and 6. He is brought in as a potential friend for Zeek and a potential love-interest for Amber. In episode 6 of Season 4 Ryan begins a relationship with Amber. They get engaged in Season 5. He has a son with Amber. History Season 4 Zeek meets Ryan, a recent homebound officer from Iraq, at the Veteran's Center . They strike up some common ground simply on the basis that they've both seen military service. Ryan is trying to get a job somewhere now that he's finished his tour of duty. Zeek has brought back Ryan to check out the sprinklers. He had mentioned he works in irrigation. Zeek talks about coming home and re-adjusting to life in the U.S. after being away. They discuss being in duty as life altering and coming home is hard. Zeek brings Ryan to Victor's baseball game. He and Amber hit it off during the game and are later seen taking at the restaurant after the game. ("The Talk") Ryan comes to check out the recording studio where he sees Amber. Ryan says he's interested in Amber and asks for a date. Ryan and Amber meet up. Amber talks about her previous job and working with Kristina, but Ryan says she doesn't seem so interested in this date. Amber mentions that her aunt's surgery is tomorrow and she is feeling quite scared about it. Afterwards, Ryan takes it slow, saying goodnight even after Amber invites him in. Ryan meets up with Amber again and they plan another date. Things seem to be progressing well but at an appropriate pace due to Ryan wanting to take it slow, something, which Amber is not very used to. ("I'll Be Right Here") Amber and Ryan head to a mini-putt course and appear to be having a good time. Ryan tries to help Amber's aim, using the classic over-the-shoulder hand grasp. Needless to say this leads to a kiss. Ryan is the first to say that he wants to take it slow. However, later, they head home, clothes come off, and the two are soon in bed together. Amber and Ryan get up slowly. Ryan takes some pills not disclosing what for and Sarah knocks abruptly on the door. Amber tries to get out of her scheduled breakfast with Sarah. Sarah gets really excited though upon hearing that Amber has someone here and they start discussing him at the door. Amber patiently shoos Sarah off the porch and they get back to their morning. Zeek meets up with Ryan again and tries to get him interested in some sort of job prospects. Ryan tells Zeek that one of his jobs in Afghanistan was to help farmers stop planting opium plants and actually grow food instead. However, Ryan says it didn't always work out so well. One of the farmers switched but an organization against the change ended up rebelling against the farmer, killing him. Ryan feels guilty, saying they killed that farmer. That night, Amber wakes up at 3am only to find the bed empty. Ryan is there, but he's sitting near the window. He can't sleep he says but tells Amber not to worry and head back to sleep. Amber realizes that something is not right with Ryan. Amber sees Ryan take some more of those pills. She smiles at him though. ("Together") Ryan visits Amber and tells her that he can't make it to dinner that evening. He says he needs to go down to Bakersfield for a funeral. It's one of the team members from his old unit. Amber offers to go with Ryan for the drive, for companionship. Ryan says yes. While driving, Amber learns that Ryan's friend was named Evan. She learns that he died here because of an accident. Amber meets some of Ryan's friends and they talk about some times in Afghanistan. One of the men there says that Evan took the coward way out, suggesting that Evan killed himself. Ryan gets into a fight with the guy who was disgracing Evan earlier. Ryan apologizes to Amber about the fight last night. Amber doesn't understand how Evan could kill himself and she starts crying. Ryan says he's not Evan and it won't happen to him. Amber says it's her first funeral and Ryan says it's his first too. Amber and Ryan head back home. Ryan thanks Amber for coming this weekend, especially since it wasn't really fun. Amber decides to pull over and both of them run to the beach. They run into the water and fall into some waves. They hug and kiss. ("One More Weekend With You) Amber checks over Ryan's resume again. Amber talks to Zeek about Ryan. Amber explains that she is a bit worried because she doesn't want anything to happen to Ryan. Zeek understands and explains that war changes people. Amber just wishes she could help him but Zeek says to give it time. (You Can't Always Get What You Want") Amber asks Joel to hire Ryan since he's a great guy. Joel says no at first, but then tells her that Ryan can show up tomorrow. Ryan struggles the first day on the job but everything seems to be going okay. Ryan breaks a window and is dismayed by the others around him. Ryan starts leaving even though Joel says to stay. Joel tries knocking on Ryan's door. Ryan is inside but doesn't answer. ("Trouble In Candyland") Ryan and Amber are discussing the impending holiday's and Ryan informs her that he will not be going back home to Wyoming to visit his family. He instead decides to stay with Amber and her family. He later borrows Amber's car and whenever she tries to call him he does not answer his phone. When he finally returns he is extremely drunk and disoriented. He has also caused damage to her car. They have an argument about his behavior and Ryan storms off with Amber yelling at him and many people passing by witness the event. Ryan later returns to the Braverman house during their Christmas party. Amber comes out to speak to him and they break-up with Amber stating that she didn't know how to help him and he needs to work on himself. ("What to My Wandering Eyes") Ryan calls Zeek and they meet for coffee. Ryan is still having trouble sleeping. At the construction site, Ryan asks Joel for his job back. Joel isn't so happy to see him back, but Ryan persists. Joel still says no and Ryan is a bit shocked because Amber was the one that suggested going back to talk to Joel. Amber attempts to see Ryan. He opens his door and they chat for a bit. She heard that he talked to Joel and Zeek. Amber suggests going back to Joel one more time. She says she can't come in but Ryan is happy that she came by. Ryan comes to see Joel one more time and brings donuts. This hits the spot and he tells Ryan to grab his gloves. This time Joel is going to teach Ryan a few things first so he can be better prepared on the construction site. ("One Step Forward Two Steps Back") Ryan brings flowers to Amber and tells her about how Joel rehired him. Ryan says that he also started therapy again and is taking his medication. Ryan apologizes one more time and says that he is really trying here to change his life. Amber cries, but she gives him a hug. She's still finding it hard to forgive him outright. Amber finds Ryan at his apartment and tells him the time she was drinking and got into that accident a few years ago. Amber confesses that she loves him (while sobbing again) and she hugs him. Ryan says there's so much in his life that doesn't make sense, but what they have does make sense and they love each other. Amber brings Ryan to Victor's adoption ceremony. They are later seen looking at jewelry. ("Because You Are My Sister") Season 5 Ryan is off to war and Amber chats with Ryan using her laptop. Amber says she misses him while Ryan updates her on work, even though he can't say much. Joel asks how Amber is dealing with the separation from Ryan. Joel says that if this contract comes through, Ryan will have a job. Amber talks about how distant Ryan felt while he was on tour. The emotionally detached, hoodied soldier was just steeling himself up to propose. He proposes to her right after he gets home. ("It Has To Be Now") Amber and Ryan are kissing in their car debating whether they should tell their family about their engagement. Ryan arrives to great acclaim from the rest of the family, having not seen Ryan since before his deployment. Zeek is there to give him a special handshake and a hug. Amber announces that she is engaged to Ryan. Amber and Ryan continue their foray of happiness. Amber wants to know what Ryan was thinking when he proposed to her. Ryan admits that there was no plan, it was a spur of the moment, but that he will stick by his decision because of how much he cares for Amber. Amber looks unsettled. ("All Aboard Who's Coming Aboard") Things at Amber's apartment are getting heated with Ryan but Drew shows up saying that his roommate put a signal on the door – maybe something Amber and Ryan should consider. Drew feels awful for interrupting his sister but Amber tells Drew to stay. Drew tells Amber and Ryan about his continued roommate problems. When Amber hears he is using Drew's sheets, she is outraged. Amber and Ryan offer to talk to the roommate. So they barge into the room and interrupt Drew's roommate. They sort out the issues and Amber and Ryan calmly leave. Things appear to be sorted and Drew smiles.